Lotus
The Lotus is a mysterious figure who guides the Tenno during their operations throughout the Origin System. In-game Throughout missions, the Lotus will advise the Tenno of incoming enemy units and their awareness of the Tenno presence at the start of a mission, as well as upon an enemy alerting the rest by using a control console. She will also advise the Tenno of heavy units when they are nearby such as the Infested Ancients, Corpus Shockwave MOAs, and various heavy Grineer. Occasionally, during a mission the Lotus will command a Tenno to ignore their original task and will issue a new one. For example, during a Spy mission, the Lotus may order to instead eliminate all enemy units and the objective will become Extermination. Any objects related to the old mission type will become obsolete and no longer needed to complete the mission. Lore The Lotus acts as the guide to the Tenno in nearly all Missions, Events, Quests and Comics of WARFRAME, making her the most ubiquitous character of the game. For this reason, the lore section of this article will only cover the events where Lotus plays a major role. Natah It is revealed that Lotus is a Sentient formerly named "Natah", and in some way responsible for the fall of the Orokin Empire. With the Empire in ruins and the Old War over, she refused to complete the final sequence of her mission: destroy the Tenno. She instead chose to become their "mother" after she had become sterile during the crossing to the Origin system, hiding the Tenno in the "second dream" to preserve them and betraying her father Hunhow. In conversation with Teshin, the Lotus later claims to have destroyed whatever parts of her were Natah. Before the Tomb on Uranus is sealed, Hunhow warns her that the others of its kind have not taken kindly to her betrayal, and will attempt to bring her back into the fold. The Second Dream Hunhow teams up with the Stalker to destroy the Reservoir, the weakness of the Tenno, so the Lotus forms a truce with Alad V to stop them. It is revealed that the Reservoir is hidden on Lua which the Lotus placed into the Void, shocking Alad V as Lua was previously thought to have been destroyed. At the Reservoir, the Tenno discovers a figure in a jumpsuit, which the Lotus calls the "Operator". She urges them to return to the Orbiter, but are ambushed by the Shadow Stalker. Before being repelled, Hunhow discovers the figure in the jumpsuit is actually the true Tenno that pilots the Warframes. The Lotus then appears before the Tenno, explaining what they truly are and asks what they remember. Chains of Harrow Palladino refers to the Lotus as the Great Sentient Queen and states that she created her personality from the dreams and memories of Tenno, copying Margulis' image, to explain how the Lotus is unable to recall anything related to Rell - a fact that the Lotus expresses in disbelief. Apostasy Prologue The Operator meets the Lotus on Lua, but before they can speak, Ballas suddenly appears and promises not to abandon "Margulis" again. The Lotus removes her helmet and holds his hand without question, and the pair vanish before the Operator. They collect her helmet, now confused and alone. With her absence, Ordis synthesizes her mission directives until they can figure out her whereabouts. The Sacrifice The Operator searches for the now missing Lotus. They hear a voice in their Orbiter's personal quarters, which shows them a vision of Excalibur Umbra being confronted by Ballas, a pack of Sentient Mimic who are subsequently destroyed by Umbra, and an unusual and unique type of Sentient who kills Umbra. It is later revealed that the unusual Sentient who vaporizes Umbra is none other than the Lotus herself, now in her true Sentient form, descending from the sky to rescue Ballas after he was fatally wounded by the Operator and Umbra. Shocked and confused, the Operator asks the Lotus what Ballas did to her, but the Lotus replies saying that Ballas did nothing as this is what she is before blasting off into the sky leaving behind a confused and troubled Operator. Chimera Prologue Following The Man in The Wall to Lua and falling into the same chamber where the Operator encountered the Lotus and Ballas in the Apostasy Prologue, the Operator enters a portal where they discover Ballas, now Sentient-turned, cursing the Lotus for her deception. As the Operator overhears his rambling, his eye suddenly glows, which he implies it to be the Lotus's vision. He eventually relinquishes his sword Paracesis, which he calls the "Sentient slayer", to the Tenno in preparation for war with the Sentients. As the Tenno grabs the sword, Ballas abruptly turns to face them and the Lotus's whisper calling for the Tenno can be heard. Trivia *The Lotus is voiced by Rebecca Ford, the Community Manager of Digital Extremes. *Earlier builds of Warframe implied that The Lotus was an organization rather than an individual; **The voice often referred to as the Lotus would say, "Good work Tenno, the Lotus will be pleased." at the end of some missions, hinting that the Lotus may be an organization rather than a single entity. This has been changed to "I am pleased", stating the Lotus is in fact the speaker herself. **Furthermore, the Natah quest confirms her being an individual. *Prior to a female Grineer (e.g. a Heavy Gunner or a Ballista) would say "Death to the Lotus!" when engaging a Tenno in combat. *In , the Lotus's profile image changed to resemble a vampire for Halloween, featuring scarlet clothing, pale skin, and a trickle of blood running from her mouth. *In earlier versions, the Lotus seemed to be human based on her speech patterns, like making informal statements such as: "That's it, now get the hell out of there." These lines have since been revised with a more formal tone. *Her pronunciation of "Orokin" changed when her voice was overhauled in ; prior to that she pronounced it as "Or-o-kin" but from Update 11 onwards she now pronounces it as "ORO-kin". *The Lotus has stated that she has crafted the Dex Furis, the Dex Dakra, the Dex Sybaris, and the Dex Nouchali Syandana in Anniversary e-mails sent to players, implying she is capable of engineering feats. *The Lotus' convictions may be religious. This is shown when she contacts you in assassinating Alad V. She says: "Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred. His blasphemy must end now." She also refers to the Reservoir as a sacred place. *The fact that she had memories of speaking to Mirage while she fought the Sentients indicates that the Lotus has been present hundreds of years before the current timeline. *During The Second Dream quest, the Lotus suggested that Hunhow can invade her mind as he has ability to access/interfere with any part of himself, implying that somehow she is still the part of him. However, since Sentients replicate by a mean of fission, this doesn't explain about her mother, who appears in The New War teaser from TennoCon 2018. *The Lotus is nicknamed Space Mom, due to the fact that she acts like surrogate mother to the Tenno. Media LotusHD.png LOTUS_IDLE_200x125_256.gif|Lotus as she appears whilst briefing the Tenno Warframe_Lotus_.jpg|Lotus in The Second Dream Quest 20180615063833_1.jpg|Lotus in The Sacrifice de:Lotus Category:Characters Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Sentient